


Another Chance in Hell

by nighttime_stars



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Kise fell in love when he was fifteen with someone he could never have and now, two years later, that person is most likely dead along with most of the world’s population.Inspired by the prompt: “I’ve been in love with you for years but was too scared to do anything about it. Now the whole goddamn world has gone to shit and everyone I know is dying and I’ll never get to tell you because you’re probably dead too. Except shit, you just showed up out of nowhere and saved me from becoming zombie chow and you’re covered in blood and dirt and your clothes are ripped and fuck it if I don’t love you even more now” AU





	Another Chance in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some (probably useful) information I couldn't find a way to write into the story. While referred to as zombies, they are not actually the living dead. Its more like the people's brains have been reduced so their only goal is to eat non-zombified humans. Therefore, they can be killed by normal means (e.g. they can be stabbed which will cause them to bleed out) but they don't feel pain so they'll continue attacking until they die. In my head, this was caused by a man-made virus that was developed to make better soldiers, but that really isn't important.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy the story.

The house had remarkably been spared by looters that swarmed the streets in the early days and still, three weeks later, it stands undisturbed. The front door is partially open, spilling sunlight onto the dusty red carpet. Hiding in the shadows is the staircase leading to the darkness of the second floor. In living room sits an armchair; its once vivid colours now faded from abandonment.

At the back of the room, a picture hangs next to a door leading to the kitchen. The photo displays the happiness and innocence that Kise had as a child… things that had been ripped away along with most of his friends and family.

Throwing aside caution, Kise moves swiftly through the door and begins to tear apart the cupboards for supplies that he stuffs into his backpack. The banging and crashing are startling to hear in the silent house and the loud sounds continue for several minutes as he prepares for the journey back to their current base.

Three weeks ago, the disease ripped through the world’s population; the infecteds’ numbers grew rapidly in the chaos. A zombie apocalypse. Who would have thought it would actually happen?  Before he knew it, so many were dead: many of his friends, teachers and now his family. All that was left are his Teiko teammates, their partners, and some others they met on the move. There’s a certain safety in numbers but they got separated in a fight and the journey to the arranged meeting point was a few days walk minimum. Alone in this house and without his weapon that he lost in a zombie’s stomach, Kise feels too exposed even though he scouted this area before entering his old home.

The touch is shaky as Kise walks back through the house. In and out, without bothering to check upstairs for the only thing up there is furniture buried in dust and painful reminders. It’s silent again except for his rapid breaths.

In the hallway, the outside is in view with the bright sunlight and easy breeze. So close, only a few steps away from an open space where it’s easy to fight off zombies. The solar-powered torch is poor quality so the light is rapidly dimming but as it sweeps over the stairs banister, Kise stops breathing.

The infection destroys the human body: the eyes turn black, the skin rots and the blood…the blood turns sickly green.

Drops of a sickly green liquid pool on the banister where Kise’s light has frozen along with the rest of his body. Seconds of silence pass – both predator and prey are completely still.

Kise swings the torch around, illuminating the few zombies who are standing in wait. Drool flows out of their open mouths and their eyes shine desperately as they stare at his, apparently, _appetizing,_ body.  

He runs, stumbling due to the overgrown weeds on the doorstep. He’s fast, fast enough to outrun these monsters definitely. However, zombies don’t tire; they don’t stop even if they have to drag themselves along the floor. In a battle of endurance, Kise with his malnourished body, that annoyingly needed to rest, would most certainly lose.

With his feet pounding against the concrete round, he doesn’t think about the need for stealth.

**Boom. Boom. Boom.**

The sound reverberates in the empty streets.

**Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.**

The zombies are still following behind like a lion stalking its prey.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

The chorus builds and Kise widely swings his head from side to side. His eyes widen with horror at the number of zombies pouring out of side alleys. _How could so many appear so suddenly?_ He thought, as he arrived only an hour ago and his old street was empty. _How could I be so unlucky?_

Luck is what determines your fate. No matter how skilled or strong you are, one unfortunate situation can end you easily in this new, dark world.

Kise doesn’t stop running. His foot screams in pain but a wave of terror is closing in and he must escape. The edges of his vision are disappearing; every breath feels like inhaling razor blades and his body keeps lurching forwards. Alone for barely two days with little food, water and sleep, and his body falls apart. _Pitiful._

Straight ahead, only one hundred metres away, is a brick wall. The road continues the left and right, through almost identical abandoned streets. The bricks are discoloured and plants have weaved themselves into the cracks but the wall is roughly two metres high…

Zombies can’t climb.

His luck was changing.                                                    

Desperation and hope sink into his muscles as he increases his speed. Kise’s eyes shine and his head is high as he pulls away from the cannibalistic hoard. He reaches the wall, and slings his backpack over. His exhilaration, though, vanishes when his trembling hands cannot get a grip. Kise scrambles, attempting to hook his fingers on the top of the wall but his limbs are weak. There’s no way – he is really going to die…alone, terrified and unable to fight. He turned around anyway, holding onto his pride until the last second and facing his fate.

**Fizz! Crackle! Bang! Pop!**

Colourful lights explode in front of Kise; the zombies recoil. Grunts of pain erupt from those closest to the brilliant weapon: ground fireworks. Though impossible to make out what type, the weapon was brilliantly effective.  

The bright blues and golds dazzle his eyes. So much so, he can’t see the person who forces him over the wall with a strong voice and a painful push.  He lands heavily on his back and air is expelled from his lungs in a pained gasp. The person lands gracefully at his feet and, as his vision clears, Kise is breathless for a whole other reason.

There is no mistaking it. The person who just saved him is Kasamatsu Yukio, the guy he fell in love with and never really got over. Kise kind of regretted not dying now.

“C-captain!” He splutters as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain that radiates from all over his body.

“Kise,” he returns in a much calmer fashion, “where did you come from?” He offers a bottle of water from his bag as he speaks.

Kise tells his story: the chaos of the first few days, the tedious traveling to their destination which seemed so far away, the surprise attack that separated the group, the isolated journey to the meeting point and the recent ambush which brought them back to the present. Kasamatsu says his own about the family and friends who perished quickly and the lonely weeks surviving in this one area. It was almost like the peaceful chats in the old times, save the moaning zombies the other side of the brick wall.

Kise could sense the conversation ending but he could not lose Kasamatsu again. Grabbing his hand, he pleads, “Please join us,” before realising how embarrassing his plan was.

The other man laughs and ruffles his hair fondly, “Of course, brat. More chance of living in a team.”

Despite the hardships ahead, Kise was delighted and vowed to not throw away the same chance like he did two years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully happy with the end but I couldn't think how to improve it.
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are very appreciated. I hoped you liked this piece.
> 
> Come chat to me on my Instagram @random-writer-2002


End file.
